UCW Project X: The Road to Three Chains!
by DJ Diddy Dog FangJoker
Summary: Week 4 UPDATED, Story complete! UCW, CWF, TWA & CASZ are on a collision course to Three Chains of Destiny? Who will gain the upper hand? NOTE: DEDICATED TO RIC FLAIR, THE KISS-STEALIN... WELL, YOU KNOW!
1. Week 1

**Universal Championship Wrestling presents... Project X, Week 1.**

Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first edition of Project X on its new station XNN! My name is Squidward Tentacles and I'm joined by Kif Kroker and Greg Sanders! After Internet Incident, we are on the road to _Three Chains of Destiny_, where The Wild Kru and a mystery captain to be determined by DJ Diddy Dog, shall face off with teams that represent the TWA, CWF & CASZ!'

Kif: 'Last night, Homer Simpson let everyone know that he is loyal to UCW when he smashed Alex Armington's face in! And what a picture we were left with at the end... Homer, Bugs and Mickey standing together over the fallen TWA World champion!'

Greg: 'Way to represent! As a reward for his loyalty, Homer Simpson has been given a shot at a traitor tonight though... the new No Holds Barred champion Shadow the Hedgehog in a No DQ match! Shadow's going to pay for selling us out!'

Kif: 'But let's open the show with our opening match! To you, Megaman!'

Megaman: 'This next contest is a mixed tag team match, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, accompanied by WereGarurumon & WarGreymon, they are 'The Fire of Courage' FLAMEDRAMON, and the Ladies' Night Battle Royal winner, TERRA!'

_Here We Go _from the Digimon Movie Soundtrack hit and it brought out the digimon set to tangle with the dWo at _Three Chains of Destiny _in a War Games match, with a pissed-off Terra, whose victory in the Ladies' Night Battle Royal was spoiled by a vindictive Vicky Carper, who Terra eliminated.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, accompanied by the Dragon World Order, 'American Dragon' JAKE LONG and VICKY CARPER!'

The dWo's theme played and Jake Long made his entrance with Vicky Carper, who immediately locked eyes with Terra as the two teams went face to face in the ring. The ref rang the bell to get the bout underway. Jake started with the digimon he got to quit at _Internet Incident_, Flamedramon.

Long jumped on Flamedramon with some forearms to start the match before hitting a John Morrison-esque spinning leg drop. Flamedramon fought back with some punches and a kick to the gut. He went for a Fire Rocket before Long scurried away and tagged in Vicky.

Terra had to come in of course as well. Terra gained the initial advantage, smashing Vicky's head into the buckles and hitting a running bulldog. She went for the cover but got nothing. Vicky distracted the referee enough to allow Long to nail Terra in the back.

Vicky tied Terra up in the ropes and hit some stiff kicks to the back before cinching in a Camel Clutch. Vicky broke the hold hitting some cross faces. Terra fought back briefly before getting caught with a side suplex, but Terra hit a hurricanrana to get out of it and a tag was made.

Long knocked Flamedramon to the mat but Flamedramon quickly rose up and hit some clotheslines and a flying forearm. Flamedramon hit an enziguri and followed it up with a whisper in the wind. Flamedramon went for the Blueblaze (Swanton Bomb), but Vicky came over to interfere.

Terra cut her off but bought Long enough time to make a go at Flamedramon up top. Flamedramon knocked Long off his perch and connected with the Blueblaze for the pinfall victory.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, TERRA & FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!'

Vicky looked to get into it with Terra again, but the dWo just pulled her from the ring once they saw WarGreymon & WereGarurumon standing on either side of the battle royal winner. Vicky mouthed 'Next time!' and Terra gladly nodded at the challenge.

--Commercial Break--

Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, breaking news! The TWA have finally announced their team lineup for _Three Chains of Destiny_: it's going to be that "Judas" Shadow the Hedgehog, Blue Machismo Buster Bunny, HIM, Stone Cold Sharkboy and the team captain, Eddie Mofeta Jr.!'

Greg: 'Shadow's shacking up with the TWA team? That's another insult to us, considering he's holding _our_ No Holds Barred title!'

Kif: 'Don't worry about it, Greg... Homer's going to smash Shadow's face in and then either Ghost Rider or Bart Simpson is going to reclaim our belt!'

_Backstage_

DJ: 'What a PPV! I think we got our biggest buyrate yet! What idiots the TWA are: they're just adding to my promotion's money-making!'

Mickey walked into the room.

DJ: 'Just say what you need to.'

Mickey: 'Okay... Armington is dead meat at _Three Chains_. I will see to that... and then I'm challenging for my title!'

DJ: 'So you want a UCW Undisputed title match at _Fury of Kiva_?'

Mickey: 'In so many words. But I'll save fighting for me until I'm done fighting for the company! You have anything for me tonight?'

DJ: 'Glad you asked. I'll give you a tune-up for Armington tonight. On Project X, it's you and Tyzonn versus... Ed & Double D. Go get ready.'

Mickey: 'Right.'

Mickey left and then DJ turned to the camera: 'And also, I have made a new match for _Three Chains of Destiny_. After their battle last night, it is going to be Vicky Carper versus Terra for the brand new UCW Queen of Chaos Championship!'

_Back in the arena_

Megaman: 'This next match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman, he is BART SIMPSON!'

The former No Holds Barred champion walked down to the ring, still feeling the effects from his match with Shadow at _Internet Incident_. He got into the ring and waited patiently in the corner.

Megaman: 'And his opponent... accompanied to the ring by Spiderman, from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 250lbs, he is SHOCKER!'

Shocker had made an alliance with his former enemy Spiderman, both walking towards the ring. Shocker wasn't in a good mood after losing his USEW World title to Bugs Bunny last night and he showed it as the referee rang the bell. Shocker locked right up with Bart and then tossed him hard to the outside of the ring. Shocker immediately chased him and tossed him right back into the ring.

Bart hit some arm drags before the two rolled around a bit and exchanged chops and then some kicks. Shocker got a rake to the eyes and then hit a stiff kick to Bart's back. Shocker slapped on a rear chin lock and used some intense elbow drops to keep the pressure up. Shocker moved to a neck vice before getting tagged in the head with a Bart kick.

Bart tried to pounce and capitalize, but Shocker tagged him right back, this time landing a kick to the face. Shocker grabbed a side headlock, which Bart fought out of, but still couldn't manage to shake the persistent Shocker.

Shocker went for a top rope DDT, but Bart flew off the top rope with a clothesline and then a wheel kick. He hit a running knee in the corner but Shocker escaped the bulldog attempt. Shocker came flying back at Simpson but got caught with the B-Side Driver. One cover later and this one is history.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, BART SIMPSON!'

Bart Simpson had put Shadow the Hedgehog and Ghost Rider on notice heading into their Triple Threat match for the No Holds Barred championship.

Squidward: 'Here's another announcement: on the go-home edition of UCW before _Three Chains of Destiny_, Project X will have a huge main event! It is going to be UCW Undisputed Champion Bugs Bunny, UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon and King Mickey going up against CWF World Heavyweight champion Naruto Uzamaki, CWF World Tag Team champions Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick and CWF United States champion Sokka in a UCW vs. CWF 8-man tag match!'

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _by Fall Out Boy played on the titantron, bringing Eddy down the ramp to the ring. On Cartoon Anime Soceity Z, Eddy was challenged by CASZ Owner Jean Kazuhiza after Eddy's treatment of Double D & Ed in the CWF. Eddy took the microphone. Eddy was flying the UCW colors on his T-shirt.

Eddy: 'A guy by the name of Jean Kazuhiza has challenged me because of my pranks I pull on Double D and Ed. I said it in the CWF and I'll say it here in UCW now that I no longer hold the 6-man tag titles with them... when you outgrow something, you throw it to the side and move on with your life. I'm on my own and I'm planning a takeover soon! As for you, Jean... whatever you'd like to have against me: a wrestling match, a game of chess, soccer, basketball, what the hell ever! I accept your challenge! And as for Ed & Double D, goodbye and good luck!'

Eddy dropped the microphone and walked away from the ring as the fans didn't know what to think.

--Commercial Break--

Megaman: 'This tag team contest is set for one fall with a thirty-minute time-limit! Introducing fir--!'

The weird video appeared on the titantron again.

_**Wake Up...**_

_**Break the Chain...**_

_**Wake Up...**_

_**He's coming...**_

Megaman continued: 'Introducing first, from Peach Creek, California, DOUBLE D & ED!'

_The Pretender _brought Ed & Double into the arena. They must've been expecting Eddy to break away sooner or later as he had done in the CWF. Double D acknowledged the fans by throwing his hands in the air in appreciation.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, both representing Disney and accompanied to the ring by Goofy, Max Goof & Donald Duck, 'The Man of Mercury' TYZONN and 'The King of Kings' KING MICKEY!'

_King of Kings _hit and brought out Team Disney in its entirety. The collective group may have had a bad result in the Annihilation and Elimination match... but King Mickey managed to have a good ending to the PPV, flattening Alex Armington with his 720 Disney Cannonbomb.

King Mickey and Tyzonn played a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who started against Ed. Tyzonn won the game, and Mickey begrudgingly moved to the apron. Ed hit a nice implant DDT and a leg drop before going for a quick cover. Double D tagged in and stared down Tyzonn. The two circled it up and locked horns in the middle of the ring.

Tyzonn grabbed a headlock and then reminded everyone he had the headlock on a million times. He hit a shoulder block and gloated a little more before Double D made him pay with some kicks to the head. Tyzonn slumped in the corner and Double D told him to bring it on, but Tyzonn hesitated. He finally came out with some punches and a bodyslam before tagging in King Mickey who missed an elbow drop.

Ed tagged in and he and Double D hit a double leg drop before going for another cover. Ed whipped Mickey to the corner but Mickey avoided the follow up splash and Tyzonn came running down the apron with a clothesline. Tyzonn tagged in and Mickey and he hit some double knees in the corner before Tyzonn went for a cover attempt. Tyzonn slapped on a rear face lock before Ed fought out with some elbows.

Tyzonn cut Ed off, tossing him to the mat and tagged in Mickey. Mickey came in and whipped Ed to the ropes and hit a running forearm before hitting a running face wash kick. Mickey went for a cover but only got a two count. Tyzonn tagged in again and slapped on that rear face lock, with Ed bleeding from the mouth. Ed fought out and made the tag to Double D.

Double D came in and hit some clotheslines before tagging Tyzonn with a kick to the face. Double D followed it up with a monkey flip out of the corner and then kicked Mickey in the face just because and sent him to the outside. Double D hit another kick to the face on Tyzonn and then hit a rolling senton splash. Ed went for a flipping leg drop, but Mickey dragged him down to the floor.

Double D hit a plancha suicida to the outside taking out Mickey and Ed recovered quickly enough and went for a springboard splash, but Tyzonn kicked the ropes just in time and managed to roll Ed up with his feet on the ropes for the win.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, TYZONN and KING MICKEY!'

Mickey grabbed the microphone: 'Hey, Armington... this Lucha Libre enough for ya?'

Mickey handed the microphone to Tyzonn as he climbed the top rope and popped off a 900 Disney Cannonbomb on an unsuspecting Double D. The fans cheered that unbelievable move.

Mickey took back the microphone: 'I can fly higher, Armington! You better chew up those guitar pieces hard... because I'm bringing my A-plus-plus game!'

--Commercial Break--

Squidward: 'Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. What a message Mickey just sent to Alex Armington! They will collide in five weeks at _Three Chains of Destiny _in a Lucha Libre-rules Grudge match!'

Kif: 'Can the TWA World champion back up his trash talk and constant invasions and beat King Mickey? Or shall UCW's representative take the match?'

Greg: 'Digimon versus the Dragon World Order in a double-ring, cage match! WarGreymon, WereGarurumon and Flamedramon face off with Jake Long, Meowth, Chris Griffin and Cheeseburger Eddy... with a mystery partner waiting in the wings!'

Kif: 'WarGreymon & WereGarurumon ended the violent reign of Scorpion & Sub Zero as Tag Team champions... can they win again with the Fire of Courage on their side?'

Squidward: 'Interpromotional main events as the champions of each company face off in a 4-Way elimination match!'

Greg: 'Currently, its Bugs Bunny against Alex Armington against Grifter against Naruto Uzamaki, but anything can change between now and _Three Chains_!'

Squidward: 'And _the _main event: a 20-man, four-corners Survivor Series match! It shall be Sylvester the Cat, Daffy Duck, Mas Y Menos and a mystery captain representing UCW, against Danny Phantom, Eric Cartman, Sokka, Ichigo Kurosaki & Chiro of Team CWF against Dave the Barbarian, Megatron, Eddward Elric and Crystal Eek with a mystery partner of Team CASZ and as I announced earlier, the team of TWA shall be represented by Blue Machismo Buster Bunny, Stone Cold Sharkboy, HIM, No Holds Barred champion Shadow the Hedgehog and Eddie Mofeta Jr.!'

Kif: 'Come on, UCW! You can win this thing!'

Greg: 'Oh, yeah... _he _has promised to make his debut and "Break the Chains" so to speak... I can't wait to see this guy!'

Squidward: 'All these matches and more at _Three Chains of Destiny_! Also, the official theme song for the PPV is _Wait _by Earshot from their album _Two_. In stores now!'

Megaman: 'This next contest is your Project X non-title, No Holds Barred main event of the evening and it is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the undisputed UCW No Holds Barred champion, hailing from the Hill Zone, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!'

_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor xXx mix _by Drowning Pool hit. The darker partner of Sonic the Hedgehog hit the ring, getting a very frosty reception from the crowd in attendance. They noticed he had spray-painted 'TWA' over the No Holds Barred title belt. This made the crowd boo even harder.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Springfield, _proudly_ representing UCW and the Simpsons, he is the Homing Missile, he is HOMER SIMPSON!'

Homer was all business on this night... ready to teach the traitorous punk a lesson in respect. The ref took the title belt from Shadow, handed it to the timekeeper and called for the bell. The two started going at it right in the middle of the ring. Shadow got stupid and tried to bodyslam the big man and of course, Homer Simpson went nowhere and just clubbed him to the canvas.

Shadow grabbed a Singapore cane and swatted at Homer Simpson, but Homer Simpson caught it and broke it in half after bashing Shadow on the head with it. Homer Simpson bodyslammed Shadow before tossing him like a lawn dart into a shopping cart waiting in the corner.

He went for an avalanche, but Shadow got out of dodge just in the nick of time. Shadow tried to gather a table in the bought time, but Homer Simpson quickly recovered and began hammering away at Shadow before tossing him back into the ring.

Simpson hit a diving head butt before taking the table Shadow put in the ring and set it up. Shadow fought back by nailing Simpson in the head with a garbage can. Simpson completely no-sold it, gave a fierce roar to Shadow and blew the table to pieces, hitting his Homing Missile DDT on Shadow for the win.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, HOMER SIMPSON!'

Homer stood over Shadow's broken body and posed as Project X drew to a close.

_**Quick Results:**_

_Mixed Tag Team match: Terra & Flamedramon def. Vicky Carper & Jake Long._

_Bart Simpson def. Shocker._

_Tyzonn & King Mickey def. Double D & Ed._

_Interpromotional No Holds Barred, non-title match: Homer Simpson (UCW) def. UCW No Holds Barred champion Shadow the Hedgehog (TWA)._

_**A/N: The first edition of Project X on the road to Three Chains of Destiny is done. The Digimon scout the Dragon World Order, Eddy announces his UCW split from Ed & Double D and answers Jean Kazuhiza's challenge, King Mickey sends a message to Alex Armington, teaming with Tyzonn to defeat Ed & Double D and Homer Simpson makes Shadow the Hedgehog pay for his defection in a No Holds Barred main event!**_

_**Later, barks!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	2. Week 2

**Universal Championship Wrestling presents... Project X, Week 2.**

DJ: 'Hello, ladies and gentlemen, this is your General Manager speaking. Last week, the TWA presented Project Y in Mexico City... and they ambushed our superstars. First, Bart Simpson, Eric Cartman and Butters Scotch were hurt in their six-man tag team match with the Roberts Brothers and Sky Armington, but that's okay since they've assured me they'd be at _Three Chains of Destiny _to kick ass! Then there's an 8-man war between Team Disney and the AAA Wrestlers, where Alex Armington orchestrated a beatdown on King Mickey by not one... not two... not three... but four, FOUR AAA wrestlers which was so brutal that King Mickey had to be carted back over the border in a medical helicopter! And then it came to that debacle of a champion versus champion main event, where Bugs Bunny got decimated by someone he thought he could trust! Well, that's okay... because Pepe Le Pewe is here tonight and I'm getting payback for my champion tonight. In a non-title match, Bugs Bunny will face Pepe Le Pewe... with Homer Simpson as the special enforcer! Also, tonight, King Mickey goes head-to-head with the TWA Television champion, Sky Armington!'

(Opening theme: _Riot_ by Three Days Grace)

Squidward: 'Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to this week's edition of Project X and what an announcement to kick the show off!'

Greg: 'Pepe's got it coming... and back here in the United States, Bugs is gonna' bring it!'

Kif: 'But to open up, it's a preview of the Triple Threat match for the No Holds Barred title!'

Megaman: 'This opening contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Springfield, he is the captain of Team Bartman, he is BART SIMPSON!'

Bart really took a pounding when he was in Mexico, but he decided to fulfil his UCW obligations.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, hailing from Hell, weighing 327lbs, he is the GHOST RIDER!'

In contrast with the younger Simpson, Ghost Rider was fine and ready to rip Bart apart before he took the No Holds Barred title at _Three Chains of Destiny_. They circled it up as the referee rang the bell. Ghost Rider opened the match planting Bart with a shoulder block.

Ghost Rider easily powered out of a go behind and tossed Bart right back to the outside of the ring. Ghost Rider took Bart down once he got back into the ring and started clubbing away at Bart's back. Bart hit some punches to the gut before getting decked with an elbow and with a backbreaker.

Bart held the hold looking for a submission before Bart freed himself with a knee to Ghost Rider's head. Ghost Rider recovered quickly though and hit another backbreaker for a two count. Ghost Rider hit another leg drop for a two count before KO'ing the younger Simpson with a right hand.

Ghost Rider leaned in on Bart with a knee before missing a splash attempt in the corner. Bart tried to chop him down with some knees and a pair of dropkicks. He got a one count but on the kick out, got tossed to the apron. Ghost Rider hit a knee lift and then the Penance Stare Chokebomb for a three count.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, GHOST RIDER!'

As _Rollin' _blared out around the arena, Shadow the Hedgehog jumped the guardrail and attacked his most fearsome contender. But his constant belt shots weren't having any effect on Ghost Rider, who caught Shadow by surprise with a double-handed chokehold. He made the No Holds Barred champion look into his dead eyes before hitting the Penance Stare Chokebomb once more. He picked up the idle No Holds Barred title belt and held it in the air, saying he would be the next champion. He dropped the belt on Shadow's fallen carcass before riding to the top of the ramp and throwing his fist in the air Undertaker-style.

_Backstage_

King Mickey & Team Disney, all battered and bruised from their trip to Mexico for the TWA show, made their way from the parking lot into the arena. Then the cameras cut to UCW Undisputed champion Bugs Bunny, who was _not _in a good mood. He power-walked into the building.

--Commercial Break--

Squidward: 'Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. At _Three Chains of Destiny_ in a War Games match, the new UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon, with teammate Flamedramon and a mystery partner, shall go up against the Dragon World Order headed by Jake Long. Tonight, WereGarurumon goes up against Cheeseburger Eddy and WarGreymon faces Chris Griffin... and, as ordered by DJ Diddy Dog, the Digimon & dWo are banned from ringside during each other's matches until _Three Chains_! Let's hand it back to Megaman for our next matchup!'

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this interpromotional, non-title contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the TWA, from Kalamazoo, Michigan, he is the TWA Television champion, SKY ARMINGTON!'

_My Last Breath _by Evanescence hit and a chorus of boos soon followed, as the TWA's version of a certain 'Instant Classic' waltzed down to the UCW ring, bearing his Television title belt. He flipped off the fans and then spat on the referee's shirt, specifically on the 'UCW' badge.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, residing in Disney Castle and representing Team Disney, the self-proclaimed King of Kings, KING MICKEY!'

King Mickey had his team wait on the entranceway as he stomped down with his eyes never moving from Armington in the ring. Mickey dove into the ring and immediately took Sky down with a spear. Mickey was right on the attack with punches and kicks, capping the flurry off with a shot to the balls. Sky dropped to his knees in pain, leaving him wide open for Mickey to pop off a Keyblade Sweep DDT. The referee then _officially _began the match. Mickey climbed to the top rope and hit his signature Disney Cannonbomb. He covered Sky and got the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, KING MICKEY!'

Mickey continued to stomp away at Sky before he called for Max. Max rushed to ringside and handed Mickey a pair of handcuffs. Mickey was looking for payback, cuffing Sky's arm to the ropes. Mickey smiled at the crowd that was egging him on. Mickey retrieved his Keyblade and proceeded to tee off on Sky's head, smashing the TWA Television champion repeatedly until he was busted open. Mickey was seeing Alex Armington in front of him as he continued his assault. The fans cheered every minute of it.

Eventually, TWA tried to save its TV champion, but the Disney crew were still at the top of the ramp. A brawl ensued, which also brought out the 6-man tag team champions, Riku, Sora & Roxas. Riku scraped Buster Bunny off of Max and the two Disney teammates double-teamed Blue Machismo with a double suplex on the floor. Eddie Mofeta Jr. struck Roxas in the face with a slap, but that earned him a Mercury Rising from Tyzonn.

Goofy, Sora & Donald went 3-on-2 with the Roberts Brothers. Mickey ran up the ramp and the brawl degenerated into all-out chaos as security had a hard time gaining control of the situation. Mickey capped off the brawl by helping all his teammates in a pendruple-team powerbomb on Mofeta Jr. through a stageside table. Team Disney left, proud of the carnage they had left behind them as EMTs stretchered Sky Armington out of the arena.

Squidward: 'That's what I'm talking about! Go UCW!'

Megaman: 'This next contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Dragon World Order, from Quahog, Rhode Island, he is CHRIS GRIFFIN!'

Chris Griffin made his entrance without his teammates, as they were banned from ringside. He hadn't had the best track record over the past two weeks, even though he played a small part in helping his father Peter defeat Homer Simpson in a Hell in a Cell match at _Internet Incident_.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from the Digital World, weighing 390lbs, he is one half of the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions, WARGREYMON!'

WarGreymon walked out onto the carnage-ridden ramp, stepping over the splotches of blood left by Team Disney and the TWA team. He handed his title to the referee and the match got underway. WarGreymon went after Griffin right away and Griffin bailed. The crowd chanted 'SCAREDY-CAT' at Griffin. Griffin comes back in and WarGreymon attempts an ankle lock. Griffin crawls to the ropes, gets under and bails out again to break the hold.

A loud 'WARGREYMON'S GONNA KILL YOU' chant starts up as Griffin gets back in, locks up with WarGreymon and WarGreymon quickly takes down Griffin in a side headlock. Griffin gets back to his feet, sends WarGreymon into the ropes, but WarGreymon comes back with a charge.

WarGreymon quickly covers Griffin, but only gets a two count. WarGreymon applies another headlock, but Griffin breaks it and bails under the ropes to the outside yet again. Another 'SCAREDY-CAT' chant starts up and Griffin cusses out the crowd.

Griffin gets back in, WarGreymon grabs him, lifts him up, slams him to the mat and slaps him over the head. WarGreymon wraps his legs around Griffin and WarGreymon drives his forearms into the back of his head. WarGreymon takes down Griffin yet again with another headlock. WarGreymon backs off Griffin and tells Griffin he will give him a shot at him.

Griffin locks on a headlock and WarGreymon breaks it quickly. WarGreymon tells Griffin to try another one. Griffin applies it again and again WarGreymon breaks it. Griffin does it a third time and WarGreymon hits a big back suplex. When Griffin stands up in the corner, WarGreymon charges, but Griffin moves and WarGreymon hits the corner with force.

Griffin grabs WarGreymon, hits a forearm to the back and another forearm to the head that takes WarGreymon down. Griffin kicks WarGreymon a few times, picks him up and hits a big uppercut. Griffin adds in a few right hands and another uppercut. The fans boo at Griffin.

WarGreymon then explodes and takes down Griffin with force. Griffin comes back with a big back elbow and takes WarGreymon down. Griffin hooks WarGreymon's leg, but only gets a one count. Griffin then drives WarGreymon with force into the corner.

WarGreymon bounces off and hits the mat quickly. Griffin drops a knee over WarGreymon's neck two times, covers, but only gets a two count. Griffin goes for a headlock, but WarGreymon counters and gets Griffin on his shoulders. Griffin kicks out after two.

WarGreymon gets another pinfall on Griffin and Griffin again kicks out. Griffin then starts biting WarGreymon. Griffin catches WarGreymon with an elbow to the face. Griffin then applies a headlock as the fans chant 'FAMILY GUY SUCKS.'

Griffin keeps the headlock applied as the fans chant 'BORING' loudly. The referee checks WarGreymon once, but WarGreymon powers up to his feet. WarGreymon attempts a belly-to-belly, but Griffin counters. WarGreymon attempts another and Griffin hits an elbow.

WarGreymon finally gets a german suplex on Griffin. WarGreymon and Griffin exchange uppercuts. WarGreymon then takes out Griffin with a forearm to the back of the head followed by a clothesline. WarGreymon grabs Griffin, hits one german suplex, a second and third with a release. WarGreymon gets pumped up as the fans cheer loudly. WarGreymon stalks Griffin as he stands up.

WarGreymon attempts a Terra Nova Driver, but Griffin counters and hits a quick arm drag. Griffin then takes out WarGreymon with a huge dropkick, hooks the leg, but WarGreymon kicks out after two. WarGreymon then takes out Griffin with a quick back suplex and then drops the straps. WarGreymon grabs Griffin, hits a Terra Nova Driver, covers... 1... 2... Griffin kicks out.

WarGreymon then applies the ankle lock on Griffin as the fans chant 'BREAK HIS NECK.' Griffin rolls through the ankle lock and then hits the neckwrench on WarGreymon. Griffin covers WarGreymon, but WarGreymon kicks out after a close two count. Griffin stalks WarGreymon as he stands up. Griffin misses the Monkey Closet Smash and gets sent into the corner.

When WarGreymon jumps at him, Griffin catches him with an elbow and WarGreymon flies back. Griffin goes up to the top rope, but WarGreymon jumps up with him. Griffin hits an elbow and WarGreymon falls down. Griffin jumps and hits a big cross-body, WarGreymon counters that into a pinfall that results in another close two count. Griffin then takes out WarGreymon with a huge clothesline. WarGreymon stands up, Griffin goes for the Monkey Closet Smash, but WarGreymon counters into an ankle lock. Griffin gets a close pinfall on WarGreymon, but he kicks out.

Chris tries for his finisher again, but WarGreymon hit another Terra Nova Driver and that's all she wrote.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, WARGREYMON!'

WarGreymon & Chris Griffin moved backstage without incident, so their teammates got an opportunity to have at it.

Megaman: 'Introducing first, representing the Dragon World Order, from the Mean Machine, CHEESEBURGER EDDY!'

Cheeseburger spent most of his time flaunting his McDonalds' cheeseburgers on his way to the ring, but that smile would soon turn upside down as his opponent made his entrance.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from the Digital World, weighing in at 345lbs, he is the other half of the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team Champions, WEREGARURUMON!'

The crowd was firmly behind the digimon boys on this night as the werewolf of the digimon gang made his entrance into the ring. The ref rang the bell. Cheeseburger ducked under WereGarurumon's big boot but got laid out with a big lariat.

WereGarurumon put the boots to Cheeseburger in the corner before choking out the veteran in the corner. Cheeseburger fought back with some kicks to the gut but got met with a boot to the gut and a body slam. WereGarurumon dropped a big pair of elbow drops before going for the cover.

WereGarurumon hit some boots to the back of Cheeseburger's head before whipping him to the buckles. WereGarurumon ate a boot on the follow up but was able to snare his adversary in a sideslam for a two count. WereGarurumon decked Cheeseburger with a right hand to the face before going for another cover.

Cheeseburger fought back again with a few chops but WereGarurumon roughed him up with some knees before attempting a vertical suplex. Cheeseburger wiggled out of the hold and almost hit the McSlammer. WereGarurumon wiggled out, regained his bearings and hammered Cheeseburger with the Garuru Howling Smash for the pinfall win.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, WEREGARURUMON!'

The referee ordered WereGarurumon to leave and the tag champion did just as he was told. Chris Griffin had to come back down and help Cheeseburger Eddy up the ramp.

--Commercial Break--

_Backstage_

DJ: 'You ready to do this, Bugs?'

Bugs: 'Ready? I've been freaking ready since the show in Mexico ended last week, doc! Tonight, UCW is sending a message to TWA... and it's just too damn unfortunate for Pepe Le Pewe that I'm the messenger!'

_Back in the arena_

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your interpromotional non-title bodyguard match of the evening and it is set for one fall with no time limit! Introducing first, he is the special guest enforcer for this match, HOMER SIMPSON!'

Homer, flying the UCW colors proudly once more, walked out onto the ramp and parked himself on a steel chair beside the entranceway.

Megaman: 'Introducing the competitors: first, from France, he represents the TWA, PEPE LE PEWE!'

The crowd spat and threw trash as the French womanising skunk made his entrance. He glanced at Homer Simpson before rushing into the ring.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from Looneyland, representing Looney Tunes, he is the reigning UCW Undisputed World Heavyweight champion, the BB Gun, BUGS BUNNY!'

Fans continued to toss trash at Pepe as Bugs walked through the crowd to the ring. He took advantage of Pepe's unawareness, diving into the ring and levelling the skunk with a belt shot. As the bell rang, Bugs cold cocked Pepe with a kick to the head.

Bugs went for a whip but Pepe raked the eyes and tossed Bugs into the ring post. Pepe pounded away on Bugs in the corner before being pulled off by the UCW official. Pepe laid in some punches after slapping on an arm wringer. Pepe jaw jacked with the crowd a little bit before laying some boots in on the shoulder of Bugs.

Bugs eventually slipped out of a back drop attempt and hit another spinning heel kick to slow down Pepe. Bugs came bounding out of the corner with a body press and almost got a three count. Bugs looked for the Monkey flip combo, but Pepe avoided the move and looked for a roll up with his feet on the ropes, but only got a two count. Pepe slapped on a key lock as the UCW-faithful rallied behind Bugs.

Bugs began to fight back until Pepe slammed Bugs to the mat with a cross armbreaker. Pepe went for a cover but only got a two count before going back to the key lock. Pepe hit a pumphandle slam before draping Bugs' arm on the ropes and dropping down on it. Pepe hit a running knee drop.

Bugs fought back a little bit and the two exchanged strikes in the middle of the ring before Pepe was able to gather Bugs and send him careening into the ring post shoulder-first. Pepe hit a belly to back suplex and got a two count. Pepe went back to the keylock again, still trying to wear Bugs down by working over his shoulder. The hold evolved into a hammerlock while Bugs fought to his feet.

Pepe hit a drop toehold to cut the comeback short and dropped two elbows to the back of Bugs' head for a two count. Pepe hit a snapmare and worked in an arm bar. Bugs fought back some more with punches to the gut before Pepe whipped him to the ropes. Bugs ducked under the clothesline attempt and connected with one of his own before flooring Pepe with two more side kicks.

Bugs hit some mounted punches in the corner and finally connected with his monkey flip out of the corner. Bugs hit some forearms in the corner before trying to whip Pepe back into the corner. Bugs sent Pepe in who inadvertently clattered into the official. Bugs gathered Pepe and hit a kick to the face but caught knees to the back when he attempted a rolling senton.

After striking Homer in the back with a steel chair, Shadow the Hedgehog came running down the entrance way to cheer on Pepe. Pepe asked for a chair and Shadow accidentally slid the chair in too far. Bugs collected the chair and hit a Bugsinator on Pepe. He scaled the top rope and hit the Wrong Animal Splash for the pinfall victory.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, BUGS BUNNY!'

After getting struck earlier, Homer came to the ring to deal with Shadow. Once in the ring, Homer & Bugs beat him up. To end the show, Bugs & Homer, at the same time, hit simultaneous Tombstone Piledrivers on their enemies. Squidward & Greg wished the viewers goodnight as Homer stood together with the UCW Undisputed champion.

_**Quick Results:**_

_Ghost Rider def. Bart Simpson._

_Interpromotional non-title match: King Mickey (UCW) def. TWA Television champion Sky Armington (TWA)._

_WarGreymon def. Chris Griffin._

_WereGarurumon def. Cheeseburger Eddy._

_Interpromotional non-title match (Special Enforcer: Homer Simpson): UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion Bugs Bunny (UCW) def. Pepe Le Pewe (TWA)._

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	3. Week 3

_**Disclaimer: Eddie Mofeta Jr. is an OC created by MysteryFanBoy, CWF is a trademark of JC 619, CASZ is owned by JeanKazuhiza and TWA is operated by Charles Roberts. I don't want to ruffle anyone's feathers by doing something wrong.**_

**Universal Championship Wrestling presents... Project X, Week 3.**

The show opened with a video package of what happened at TWA's Project Y show in Detroit when Lisa Simpson turned on her father Homer in a shocking moment. And also on the show, Brian Griffin turned on Peter & Chris. DJ was pacing around backstage, worried about the health of his top players. Then in came Lisa's mother and Homer's wife, Marge Simpson.

DJ: 'Mrs. Simpson... I wish I could say this is a pleasure.'

Marge: 'Mr. DJ, I am so sorry for my daughter's conduct in Detroit. It was out of line.'

DJ: 'Not your fault, Marge. But I'm just going to say that Bart & Homer are really upset by this.'

Marge: 'I know that... and I'm going to take care of it tonight.'

DJ: 'What do you mean?'

Marge: 'Nothing like a mother's love can heal wounds.'

Marge then left the room. DJ turned slowly and stared into the camera.

DJ: 'This will end at the PPV when 4 teams go head-to-head-to-head-to-head! And after this, we get on with our lives! After the Survivor Series match... no matter who emerges as the sole survivor... we are all going to shake hands and move on! It's all gonna' be over!'

DJ smacked the camera down and stormed off in a rage.

(Theme: _Don't Question My Heart _by Saliva)

Squidward: 'Hi, fans! Tonight's edition of Project X on the XNN Network is sponsored by _WWE The Music, Vol. 8_, in stores now! And what a main event for tonight's broadcast!'

Kif: 'Naruto Uzamaki defends the King of Anime championship against Flamedramon in a ladder match! Naruto is also the CWF World champion and has laid his loyalties with the CWF. Flamedramon is looking ahead to War Games, but can he pick up a title along the way?'

Greg: 'Marge Simpson appeared at the beginning of the program and stated that she would take care of Lisa, who betrayed her father in Detroit, Michigan on TWA's show! What's gonna' happen?'

Megaman: 'This is the opening No-DQ match of Project X, it is set for one fall and it is for the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team championship! Introducing first, from the Digital World, at a total combined weight of 735lbs, they are the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions, WARGREYMON & WEREGARURUMON!'

The Digimon champions were set to defend the titles against the team that won the Demolition Relay match at _Internet Incident_, CSI: New York!

Megaman: 'And their opponents, representing _CSI: New York_, MAC TAYLOR & DANNY MESSER!'

_Baba O' Riley (CSI:NY Remix) _hit, bringing out the winners of the Demolition Relay, having won the match in two straight falls. The two teams circled it up as the referee held the belts up and then rang the bell. Taylor started off with WereGarurumon. WereGarurumon took down Taylor with a double-leg takedown. Taylor hit back with a DDT. WereGarurumon tags WarGreymon.

WarGreymon tosses chair after chair at his opponents until he decided to finish Taylor early with the Terra Force Skull Crusher, but Taylor had a chair and cut that move short. WereGarurumon saw the opportunity to hit the Howling Kick and took it.

Messer came in and planted WereGarurumon with the Scent of Montana DDT. WarGreymon passed WarGreymon a chair and WarGreymon smashed Messer over the head with it. Then WarGreymon hit the Terra Nova Driver. Taylor cinched in the Dragon Sleeper and hit the Big Apple Takedown.

WereGarurumon executed another Howling Kick. Messer was placed in the corner and had a chair to his face held by WarGreymon. WereGarurumon went coast-to-coast with the Springboard Garuru Howling Smash. Rain & Ermac marched to the ring and pulled out Taylor as WarGreymon put Messer through a table with the Terra Force Skull Crusher chair-aided legdrop from the top rope.

WereGarurumon then wrapped it all up with a crushing Garuru Howling Smash and retained the Triple Crown Tag Team titles.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners and still the Triple Crown Tag Team champions, WARGREYMON & WEREGARURUMON!'

As the champions left, Ermac & Rain continued their assault of the CSI team. They tossed Taylor over the guardrail and then turned their attention to the fallen Messer in the ring. Rain slithered in like a snake while Ermac approached from the opposite end. Rain picked Messer up in a bearhug and then twisted his own body, allowing Ermac to hit a 3-D-like move on the way down. Taylor suddenly came rushing back to the ring in a wild rage with a steel chair, teeing off on Rain just as Ermac bailed. Ermac smiled under his mask as Taylor turned around to receive a Glacier Bomb from Sub Zero out of nowhere.

--Commercial Break--

Squidward: 'Hey, we're back live and Marge Simpson has just entered the ring. It looks like she's going to take care of her daughter Lisa tonight.'

Marge: 'I am so sorry for what has happened this past week. What happened with Lisa was just terrible. Now I know that she is here with her so-called _husband_ Ace, but I want this to be a private family meeting. So, Lisa... I'm calling you down to this ring right now so we can settle the unrest caused by your behaviour.'

Several minutes went by and the call went unanswered. Marge picked up the microphone to speak again and that's when _Just Like You _by Three Days Grace hit over the PA system. Lisa made a nonchalant entrance into the arena with husband Ace Armington tugging on her arm. Lisa waved him off and Ace rushed to the backstage area. Lisa eyed her mother with some disdain and a little bit of regret, in between yelling at the booing fans, of course. Lisa got into the ring and grabbed a microphone. Lisa stood across from Marge as she began to speak.

Lisa: 'Let me make one thing perfectly clear with you, Mom... my actions on Project Y? I don't regret a damn part of it! I've tried so many times to get into UCW, but Bart & Homer wouldn't let me! So I did what any person would do: I took the offer of the company that _was _willing to take me! I met a boy who cares about and loves me in Ace, who now happens to be my husband. I have become part of the Armington family and you'd better understand that I thought Homer made a big mistake by betraying the TWA for UCW!'

Marge: 'Lisa!'

Lisa: 'Lisa nothing!'

Lisa dropped her microphone and then slapped Marge across the face. With that shot, an infuriated Homer ran down to the ring and confronted his daughter. This earned him a low blow by the interfering Ace Armington. Soon, Ace & Homer were having a full-scale brawl while Lisa was yelling at her weeping mother, who was begging her daughter to end it. Homer bashed Ace's head against the guardrail. Ace grabbed the steel steps and suplexed them onto Homer's head. Homer retaliated by punching Ace and then driving Ace's head into the ringpost. Lisa was still yelling at Marge, causing the elder Simpson to snap at her daughter with a spear. Marge unloaded some punches, but Lisa was primed to retaliate with slaps and kicks. Homer took Ace to the top of the ramp and powerbombed him down. Homer unleashed some stomps and then realised what was going on in the ring. He was suddenly attacked by the other turncoat, Brian Griffin, who jumped all over Homer's back with chairshots to the back and the left leg. But then the cavalry arrived, as Homer's nemesis Peter Griffin scraped Brian off of Homer and drove Brian to the ground hard with the Chickenbuster. Marge slapped Lisa hard and the TWA reps retreated. DJ walked out onto the ramp.

DJ: 'Ain't this a family reunion? Anyway, this has given me a fantastic idea! Since everything is over after _Three Chains_, I'm going to make a tag team match at _Three Chains of Destiny_! It's going to be Ace Armington & Brian Griffin against Homer Simpson & Peter Griffin! And that match is going to be... for the number one contendership to the Triple Crown Tag Team championship! Now until _Three Chains of Destiny_ a week from Sunday, I don't want to see your TWA ass-kissing faces again! Get outta' here!'

Squidward: 'Has DJ gone mad? Making a match where wrestlers from another company could have a shot at our tag team titles? We've already lost the No Holds Barred title!'

Greg: 'Now, Squid, we all know DJ knows what he's doing!'

Kif: 'And he wouldn't have made this match if there wasn't a chance in hell of Homer & Peter winning!'

--Commercial Break--

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your ladder main event of the evening with a 60-minute time limit and it is for the UCW King of Anime Championship! Introducing first, now residing in Miami, Florida, weighing in at 146lbs, he is the reigning and defending UCW King of Anime champion and also the CWF World Heavyweight champion, 'The Nine-Tailed Fox' NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

The _Naruto U.S. Season 3 _theme hit over the P.A. and Naruto came out amidst a pyrotechnics display, holding the championship belts in the air.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, from the Digital World, weighing in at 230lbs, FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!'

Flamedramon was popular everywhere he went. He got a super reaction from this crowd. He looked at the ladder and passed under it, rolling into the ring as the referee hung the King of Anime title belt from the hook that went back into the air after the referee was finished. The referee then was instructed through his headset to say something to the timekeeper.

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has informed me that a third competitor will be joining this match. From Japan, representing Cartoon Anime Soceity Z, he is the 'Japanese Penguin', SHINJI IKARI!'

CASZ had a representative in the King of Anime title match, effectively changing the bout to an Interpromotional Triple Threat. He got in the ring and the referee then rang the bell to begin the match. All three of the competitors looked nervous to start the match, but eventually Ikari rushed over to Naruto and began striking him with clubbing forearms across his back.

Flamedramon then dropkicked Ikari from behind, and Naruto used his momentum to hiptoss him over the top rope to the outside. Flame went for an irish-whip, but Uzamaki pulled Flamedramon in and launched him across the ring with a belly-to-belly throw.

Ikari returned to the ring, but this time he had a ladder in his pocession, which he used to clothesline Naruto Uzamaki down to the canvas. Ikari set the ladder up in the centre of the ring and began to climb for the belt, but Flamedramon jumped from the ropes and knocked Ikari flying with a perfectly placed dropkick.

Then as Flamedramon began his attempt to climb, Uzamaki was on the other side matching him step for step. At the top, Naruto and Flamedramon went back and forth with rights until Uzamaki got the advantage and used it to get in a Sunset Powerbomb, driving Flamedramon into the canvas, but also hurting himself in the process.

Ikari then picked Uzamaki up and set him up for the Penguin Avalanche, but Uzamaki countered the move and got in the Ninja Kick on Ikari to even the sides, as all three competitors were laid out on the canvas. Naruto slowly got back to his feet, but Flamedramon dropkicked him into the ropes and skipped past the ladder to perform a 619!

From the ropes, he springboarded himself onto the ladder and was about to reach the title when suddenly the ladder was pushed from under his feet. As the camera zoomed in, it was Yuko Ichihara, Ikari's manager! He then shouted at Ikari who used the distraction to climb the ladder and claim the title!

Megaman: 'Here is your winner and the NEW UCW King of Anime champion, 'The Japanese Penguin', SHINJI IKARI!'

--Commercial Break--

_**Wake Up...**_

_**I'm Coming to break this chain of destiny...**_

_**Release the Chains...**_

_**Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_**...the Chains shall break...**_

After that, music hit, bringing out Eddie Mofeta Jr., the captain of the TWA Team. He didn't seem at all happy as he requested the microphone. He didn't force it out of Megaman's hands as Alex Armington II would.

Mofeta: 'I don't know how this all got messed up. I'm only in this thing to captain my company's team, not to get dropped on my head on the ramp. I only went out there last week to try and get through to my team that it was not worth it... which meant I was caught in the crossfire! Next week is the last week before _Three Chains of Destiny_... and now my team are in too deep that I'm going to let them fight their own wars until the PPV... but that doesn't mean UCW, CWF or CASZ can expect an easy ride at the PPV! I'm going to bring everything I got and I wouldn't expect anything less from those three teams... or my teammates for that matter! As for Mickey versus Alex II, I had no personal problem with Mickey, so I'm keeping out of it. You won't see me again until _Three Chains_... and that's a promise!'

Mofeta Jr. then dropped the microphone and left through the crowd.

_**Quick Results:**_

_UCW Triple Crown Tag Team championship: Champions WarGreymon & WereGarurumon def. Mac Taylor & Danny Messer._

_UCW King of Anime championship interpromotional triple threat ladder match: 'The Japanese Penguin' Shinji Ikari def. Champion Naruto Uzamaki (CWF) & Flamedramon (UCW)._

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_


	4. Week 4

_**A/N: This edition of Project X is dedicated to 'Nature Boy' Ric Flair. Thanks for the memories, Naitch! Woo!**_

**Universal Championship Wrestling presents... Project X, Week 4.**

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs _hit, bringing Eddy down to the ring. He'd had an eventful month, with losing the 6-man tag team championship at _Internet Incident_, being challenged by CASZ Owner Jean Kazuhiza and then accepting that challenge while striking out on his own.

Squidward: 'Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Project X live on XNN! We're one week away from the interpromotional spectacle that is _Three Chains of Destiny_! Eddy is in the ring and he has something to say!'

Eddy: 'Last week, I accepted the challenge of Jean Kazuhiza of the Cartoon Anime Soceity Z and I now put out a declaration of intent... Kazuhiza, soon, I'll be in your ring and in your face... taking you to school!'

The fans groaned at that bad pun on CASZ's latest PPV.

Eddy: 'Anyway, now that you all know, I'd like to put forth my own challenge. At _Three Chains of Destiny_, I challenge anyone from the back to wrestle me at the PPV.'

Then _Climax Jump _played almost immediately. Into the arena came Kamen Rider Zeronos, making his return to UCW.

Zeronos: 'Let me say this to start... I am fairly strong! And I see in the ring someone that is in dire need of a Kamen Rider Zeronos ass-kicking! Let me say next, Eddy... I accept your challenge, and I'll see you in the ring at _Three Chains of Destiny_!'

Eddy: 'Just like free-range manure, that was fast! Better not get anymore rusty than you've already got then, Zeronos! Let's give you a tune-up match tonight! You, one-on-two with... ROXAS AND RIKU!'

Zeronos: 'And let me say at the end... bring 'em on!'

_This Fire Burns _blasted around the arena and the 6-man tag team champions made their entrance. Eddy left the ringside area and Megaman announced for the impromptu match.

Megaman: 'This is a 2-on-1 handicap match set for one fall! Introducing two-thirds of the 6-man tag team champions, representing the Kingdom Hearts Keybladers and Disney, RIKU & ROXAS!'

Zeronos stood in the centre of the ring, looking from side-to-side as Riku and Roxas circled the ring. Both then slid into the ring and Zeronos was able to fight them off for a little while, but soon the numbers took over and the Keybladers had Zeronos on the canvas.

Riku whipped Zeronos into the corner and tried a running clothesline, but Zeronos leapfrogged over him and dropkicked Roxas out of the ring. As Zeronos got back up, Riku took his head off with a running boot. Riku then held Zeronos up, and Sora began to get into the ring to attack him, but someone held onto his foot... it was Guyver!

Riku dropped Zeronos to go help Sora, but as he reached him, Guyver let him go. Suddenly Zeronos ran up behind Riku and rolled him up, and with a little help from a handful of tights, Zeronos managed to get the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner... KAMEN RIDER ZERONOS!'

Eddy was on the ramp and looked impressed with Zeronos' performance, clapping as the show went to a commercial break.

--Commercial Break--

Kif: 'Welcome back, everybody! We now know that it shall be Eddy versus Kamen Rider Zeronos at _Three Chains_... and that Eddy has CASZ School Wreck on his mind!'

Greg: 'Eddy put out the open challenge: can he pull through and topple the Kamen Rider?'

Squidward: 'A CWF Cage match, Spongebob versus Skulker of the Nick World Order!'

Greg: 'Our very own announcer going up against a fearsome member of the nWo in this CWF-sanctioned match!'

Kif: 'Speaking of World Orders... the Dragon World Order wage war against the Digimon Union in a War Games, double-ring cage match!'

Squidward: 'It all started when Jake Long made Flamedramon say I Quit at _Internet Incident_! War Games is Flamedramon's chance to avenge the loss as the only way to win is by submission in the Match Beyond!'

Greg: 'Vicky Carper versus Terra for the Queen of Chaos Womens' championship!'

Kif: 'Terra won that brutal Ladies' Night Battle Royal... but Vicky was there to spoil the festivities! Can Terra get revenge and walk out with 30lbs of gold while she's at it?'

Squidward: 'And just announced! Exclusively on UCW's website, there will be a gauntlet match to determine who faces Shinji Ikari for the King of Anime championship on the main card!'

Kif: 'Competitors to be announced!'

Greg: 'Interpromotional Warfare as Ace Armington and Brian Griffin of the TWA take on the pride of the CWF and UCW in Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin!'

Kif: 'An unlikely combo if I ever saw one after that brutal Cell match at _Internet Incident_! After their betrayals, can the TWA stalwarts upend the legendary Griffin & Simpson team?'

Greg: 'Lucha Libre Rules Grudge Match... King Mickey defends UCW's honour against the TWA World champion Alexander Armington II!'

Squidward: 'I never thought I'd see the day that we'd be cheering for King Mickey... but I'm all for the King of Kings in this one!'

Kif: 'Which brings us to our next match! The Champions' Fatal 4-way match with UCW Undisputed champion Bugs Bunny, CWF World Heavyweight champion Naruto Uzamaki, CASZ World Heavyweight champion Grifter and TWA World champion Alexander Armington II!'

Greg: 'I'm pulling for UCW in this one all the way! Go Bugs!'

Squidward: 'And the high-duty main event! Team UCW, the Wild Kru, go up against Teams CWF, CASZ and TWA in a 4-way Survivor Series Elimination Tag Team match!'

Greg: 'The Wild Kru got into this match as Team UCW by defeating Team Disney in Annihilation & Elimination! Let's hope they do us proud!'

_**Wake Up...**_

_**Break the Chain...**_

_**He comes...**_

_**Wake Up...**_

_**Release the Chains of Destiny...**_

_**This Sunday...**_

_**Three Chains of Destiny...**_

_**Hell's Gate shall be opened...**_

Greg: 'It was that weird video again! He's coming!'

Kif: 'Greg, calm down!'

Squidward: 'Look in the ring! Who are those guys?'

There were four men in the ring, wearing T-Shirts with 'VGPW' printed on them. Kazuya Mishima, Bass, Zero and the owner of VGPW, The Icon.

Icon: 'Hey, UCW fans! I am the Icon and what you see in this ring before you is the new, exciting, premier wrestling company on the block... or at least a taste of it! DJ Diddy Dog, your esteemed Owner and General Manager of UCW, has generously given VGPW this airtime to plug our PPV! Its name is _Fantasy to Reality_ and we're having a four-way match... and all wrestling companies are invited! UCW has already accepted, sending their 6-man tag team champ Riku down and I'm just waiting on everyone else now! Be there or be square! We are VGPW... Lights Out! Before I came out to the ring though... DJ did suggest something to me! He suggested that VGPW put on a match at _Three Chains of Destiny_! He'll know soon enough what match I want on the card, but until then, VGPW shall see you at _Fantasy To Reality_!'

_Backstage_

Team UCW for tonight's UCW vs. CWF match were discussing strategy.

Bugs: 'Alright, guys... tonight, we've got to get the momentum heading into the PPV on Sunday!'

WarGreymon: 'Don't worry about it, boss... me and Garuru are whizzes at that kind of thing!'

King Mickey then rushed into the room with a panicked look on his face.

Mickey: 'You guys! I just got word from Tyzonn at the front door!'

WereGarurumon: 'What?'

Mickey: 'He said that Alex Armington and Team TWA have just entered the building!'

WarGreymon: 'You've got to be kidding me! After all the crap they've pulled, they still want more!'

Bugs: 'Listen, stop sweating, stand up and defend UCW at all costs! Since we're cool with the CWF... at least until Sunday... what is Armington gonna' do? Jump into a ring of 8 guys? It's going to be 8-on-5! He's clearly outmanned and outgunned! We have the advantage this time... and remember that he's coming to our house! And you know what you do when you see an intruder: You kick his ass!'

WereGarurumon: 'We got your back, boss! And yours, I guess, Mickey!'

_Back in the arena_

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is an interpromotional match scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the TWA and being accompanied to the ring by Ace Armington and Lisa Simpson, he hails from Quahog, Rhode Island, he is BRIAN GRIFFIN!'

_The Take Over, The Break's Over _by Fall Out Boy blasted out, and here comes the anthromorphic pet of the Griffin Family with his new pals, who shall be backing him at _Three Chains of Destiny_ in the interpromotional tag team match against Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, representing the Wild Kru, Team UCW and UCW itself, being accompanied to the ring by Sylvester the Cat, hailing from Looneyland, weighing in at 100lbs, he is the Dark Nightmare, DAFFY DUCK!'

UCW's theme, _Don't Question My Heart_ by Saliva, played Daffy & Sylvester to the ring. Daffy pointed to the sky and looked anxious to get a piece of Brian Griffin. The referee got both to their corners and then rang the bell. The match began instantly at a high pace as Daffy ran across the ring and caught Brian in the headscissors into a hurricanrana which sent Brian flying.

Brian rolled out of the ring where he thought he'd be safe, but Daffy launched himself into the air and landed an Arabian Plancha Suicida and knocked Brian onto the floor. Daffy rolled Brian into the ring and then went straight to the top rope where he jumped off and caught Brian with a diving DDT.

Daffy saw that Brian was still on the canvas and so ran towards the ropes and landed the Triple Jump Moonsault but only managed a two-count from it. Daffy then waited for Brian to get back to his feet so he could attempt an Arabian Tombstone Piledriver, however Brian caught Daffy's leg on the kick, spun him around and then lifted him onto his shoulders.

After pausing for a moment, Brian lifted Daffy into the air and connected with the Rhode Island Special which brought him the three-count victory.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner... BRIAN GRIFFIN!'

Ace Armington entered the ring and blasted Daffy with an Ace Crusher. Sylvester came over to help out his teammate, but Lisa came from behind and crotched Sylvester on a singapore cane. Sylvester slumped over the ropes and Brian Griffin quickly latched onto him, driving his head into the canvas with a piledriver. Lisa then entered the ring, singapore cane still in hand. Ace grabbed Sylvester's arms and Brian grabbed the legs, holding Sylvester down for Lisa to hit him repeatedly with the cane. Daffy gingerly returned to his feet and received a double Ace Crusher for his troubles.

--Commercial Break--

Megaman: 'This next match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing Disney & Kingdom Hearts, MAX GOOF!'

_This Is The New Shit _by Marilyn Mansonplayed in the background as Max came through the curtain to a mixed reaction from the crowd. But he was all UCW and the crowd recognised it.

Megaman: 'And his opponent, hailing from the reptilian plain of Zaterra, weighing 252lbs, he is REPTILE!'

_I Am Hated _by Slipknot hit. Even though he was a pure UCW superstar, Reptile was still booed by the majority of the fans in attendance. Reptile jumped off the giant cobra and readied himself for battle. The referee rang the bell. Reptile went downstairs early on Max, sending him out of the ring.

Reptile jumped on him outside the ring before tossing him back in the ring and kicking him all over the ring. Max got an elbow up followed by chops, he slid under Reptile and he went for the Goof Driver but Reptile got him with an inside cradle for two.

Reptile knocked Max down after the near fall. Reptile put Max in a torture rack but Max fought out, Max sunset flipped Reptile and got a two count. He got back to his feet and chopped away before knocking Reptile down with several blows. He walked on the back of Reptile like a skateboard before hitting him with a running Enziguri.

Max went for a running knee but Reptile moved. Max thumbed his eye and hit a double axe handle from the top rope. Max went for the moonsault but Reptile got his knees up. Reptile planted him with a Powerbomb and nearly got a 3 count. Reptile got on the apron but Max nailed him with a springboard dropkick.

Reptile landed on the apron. Suddenly, Warrick Brown of _CSI _showed up and lowblowed Reptile, allowing Max to pull him back in and hit the Goof Driver. Reptile stayed down for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here is your winner, MAX GOOF!'

Warrick entered the ring as Max left and then planted Reptile through the timekeeper's table with the Wild Card.

Squidward: 'What payback for Warrick! He may have just avenged that beatdown that the Ninjas gave _CSI _at _Internet Incident_!'

Kif: 'I wouldn't count on that! From where I'm sitting, this is far from over!'

_Backstage_

Bugs Bunny, wearing the Undisputed title, was followed towards the curtain by the Triple Crown Tag Team champions and the one he won the title from, King Mickey.

_Back in the Arena_

Megaman: 'Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Interpromotional 8-man Tag Team main event of the evening, scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, Team UCW, the UCW Triple Crown World Tag Team champions WARGREYMON & WEREGARURUMON, the King of Kings KING MICKEY and the UCW Undisputed Heavyweight champion of the World, BUGS BUNNY!'

_Don't Question My Heart _played again as the team of the night was cheered into the arena by their fans.

Megaman: 'And their opponents, Team CWF, the CWF World Tag Team champions ERIC CARTMAN & KENNY MCCORMICK, the CWF United States Champion SOKKA and the CWF Heavyweight champion of the World NARUTO UZAMAKI!'

_Going the Distance _by Cake played. Team CWF made their entrance. Naruto didn't look at all happy considering he was down to one title instead of two after Shinji Ikari of the CASZ Roster worked his way into the Triple Threat ladder match last week and won the King of Anime title. Team CWF got a mostly positive reaction, especially Kenny, who has returned from his latest trip to the afterlife. It was then decided that Mickey would begin with Sokka.

The pair did the usual lock-up to start the match, which Sokka used to show his power by shoving Mickey down in the first, then planting Mickey face-first into the mat on the second. Mickey ducked a blow from Sokka to begin dishing out a few of his own - but this served only to enrage the CWF United States Champion who picked Mickey up, drove him into the corner and then planted his shoulder into the King of Kings' midsection a few times.

Mickey then had an up-close introduction to a turnbuckle. A shoulder block from Sokka put Mickey down for a one-count. He then felt the turnbuckle twice more and a right hand from the champ. Mickey telegraphed wanting to elevate Sokka, giving the champ the opportunity to try and set up for the Ice Breaker, but Mickey managed to escape and slither out of the ring.

Following the first break, Sokka hit a scoop slam and scored a near fall. Sokka then charged at Mickey who promptly ducked, pulling the top rope and sending the champ tumbling out to the floor below. Sokka tasted Mickey's knee on the way back into the ring, but quickly recovered and hit a side slam for a near fall.

The CWF United States Champion locked in an arm bar and clubbed away at the shoulder of Mickey, then took him over with a snap mare followed by a hard kick to the face for another near fall. Sokka then mounted Mickey and dished out some blows.

Mickey rolled to the apron where Sokka hit some forearm blows to the chest and a kick to the head. Mickey finally managed to pick himself up, only to be sent flying from the apron and into the barricade. Sokka pursued, putting Mickey's head into the ring apron and tossing him back into the ring.

Mickey had the wherewithal to kick Sokka on the way back in and hit a neckbreaker, finally putting at least a pause in the domination by the champ.

--Commercial Break--

We're shown that Mickey had hit another neckbreaker on Sokka for a near fall during the break, and now has the champ in a lock on the mat.

Dueling chants could be heard from the crowd by now, with 'Let's go Sokka' and 'Let's go Mickey.' Sokka powered up from the hold but had his clothesline attempt countered by Mickey for a near fall. Mickey climbed up top, but Sokka nailed him with a right hand and sent him down to the apron.

The champ then suplexed Mickey back into the ring and went up top himself, hitting a flying shoulder tackle for a near fall. Sokka then nailed a clothesline in the corner, but missed a second on. Mickey went for a clothesline of his own, but Sokka turned it into a side slam for another near fall.

The champ then had his own telegraphed moment and felt a kick from the King of Kings, but was unphased and hit Mickey with a spinebuster. The CWF United States Champion started to set up for the Ice Breaker, but Mickey managed to escape and hit a DDT for a near fall.

Mickey then began measuring Sokka up for a spear, but missed the attempt. Sokka then hit a running powerslam, then began measuring Mickey for a spear of his own. But Mickey saw it coming and went over to tag big WarGreymon into the match.

The two locked horns and WarGreymon quickly backed Sokka into the corner. WarGreymon missed a punch and Sokka armdragged him to the mat and slapped on an armbar. WarGreymon tossed him off with a whip but Sokka countered back with two more armdrags and then right back to the armbar.

WarGreymon pushed Sokka back into the ropes and hit some punches and an inverted backbreaker to gain the advantage. WarGreymon whipped through a stomp and went for a cover but only got a two count. WarGreymon rolled Sokka over into a Boston Crab and sat down to put on some pressure.

Sokka reached the ropes and WarGreymon let go right before the ref reached the full five count. Sokka fought back with some punches before WarGreymon hit a kick to the gut and came looking for a clothesline but Sokka sidestepped and hit a clothesline.

Sokka followed up with two more clotheslines and a corkscrew mule kick before going for a cover. Sokka came off the ropes with a blockbuster and then attempted the Ice Breaker, but WarGreymon wouldn't be hit. Instead, Sokka slapped the digimon in the face and went over to tag in the CWF World champ, Naruto Uzamaki. WarGreymon rushed Uzamaki to the corner and hit some chops.

He clocked the Nine-Tailed Fox with a big right to the face before flooring him with some more chops. WarGreymon clamped on a headlock on the mat, and attempted to wear Naruto down. Naruto fought out and hit a dropkick to the knee. Naruto went to work on WarGreymon's leg before hitting a standing vertical suplex.

He went for a pinfall, but WarGreymon kicked out at 2. Naruto went for a figure four and after a little bit of a fight, cinched in the hold. WarGreymon reached the bottom rope and broke the hold. Uzamaki went for the hold again but got booted out of the ring by WarGreymon.

Uzamaki dove back into the ring and was met with a right and two chops. WarGreymon back body dropped his opponent and chopped him around in the corner some more. Uzamaki reversed an Irish whip but got overzealous and caught with a back elbow shot.

WarGreymon went to the top rope and after a little fight from Uzamaki, Came flying off with a flying axehandle. Uzamaki rolled WarGreymon up and grabbed the ropes but the ref caught it. WarGreymon reversed the hold and pulled the tights but Uzamaki kicked out. Uzamaki went for another roll up and again WarGreymon countered it.

Seeing that he was at a stalemate with the CWF World Champion, WarGreymon went over and tagged Bugs into the match. Naruto jumped Bugs right off the bat but Bugs quickly turned the tables with a double underhook backbreaker.

Bugs hit a back elbow then went for some sort of springboard move only to get knocked off the top rope by Naruto. Naruto put the boots to Bugs before going for a cover. The crowd chanted Bugs' name as he fought out of a rear chinlock but was cut off by a Naruto dropkick.

Naruto went for a cover but only got a two count. Naruto continued working over the UCW Undisputed World champion, hitting a delayed hangman's neckbreaker for a two count before slapping on a mean rear facelock. Bugs fought to his feet before getting cut off yet again with a front facelock from Naruto who attempted to turn it into a suplex.

Bugs kneed him in mid-air before hitting a reverse heel kick. Bugs worked over Naruto some more before planting him with some kneeshots. Bugs hit a kick to Naruto's head and then a springboard clothesline. Bugs hit a step up knee to the face and followed up with a bulldog for a two count.

Naruto hit a jawbreaker but couldn't keep Bugs off him for long. Bugs hit the Bunny Bomb. Both champions were down, slowly inching towards their corners. Bugs managed to reach WereGarurumon while Naruto tagged in Cartman. Garuru overpowered Cartman and stomped away on Cartman in the corner.

Garuru bullied Cartman into the corner and hit some nasty-looking punches before smashing his CWF equivalent with a forearm to the face which got him a two count. Garuru hit a bodyslam and went looking for an elbow but missed. Cartman hit his Cheesy Poof Disaster and slammed Garuru's face off the buckles in the corner.

Garuru hit a snapmare and went for a cover but only got two. Garuru was furious with the official before going back to beating on Cartman. Eric hit a kick to the face and a jawbreaker which staggered Garuru. Cartman hit a running forearm and some clotheslines and a swinging neckbreaker.

Cartman ascended the top rope and went for the Cheesy Poof Tower Splash but was briefly distracted by an interfering AJ Styles (with that dumb crown this time) out of nowhere long enough to enable Garuru to get his knees up. Garuru hit a NASTY lariat out of the corner that completely coldcocked Eric and left him out on the mat. Kenny rushed into the ring and came out on the worst end of a brutal Garuru Howling Smash. Soon, everybody was in the ring brawling.

Bugs booted Naruto out of the ring. WarGreymon drove Cartman down with the Terra Nova Driver. Kenny & WereGarurumon sailed through an announce table. It left King Mickey in the ring with Sokka, who was dazed. The referee didn't see Alex Armington II rush in from the crowd and blast Mickey with a barbed wire-covered guitar. Mickey was out cold as Armington bailed as soon as he realised Bugs Bunny knew he was there.

Back in the ring, Sokka regained his bearings, unaware of what just happened, and planted Mickey with a brutal Ice Breaker for the 1-2-3.

Megaman: 'Here are your winners, NARUTO UZAMAKI, ERIC CARTMAN, KENNY MCCORMICK AND SOKKA, TEAM CWF!'

Team UCW and the Wild Kru regrouped on the ramp, Team CWF joined up in the ring and Team TWA, with Alex Armington II in Eddie Mofeta Jr.'s place, took solace in the stands. Team CASZ joined the festivities from beside the ramp. All four teams stared at one another as the go-home edition of Project X drew to a close.

_**Quick Results:**_

_Handicap match: Kamen Rider Zeronos def. Riku & Roxas._

_Interpromotional Match: Brian Griffin (TWA) def. Daffy Duck (UCW)._

_Max Goof def. Reptile._

_Interpromotional 8-man Tag team match: Naruto Uzamaki, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick & Sokka (CWF) def. Bugs Bunny, WarGreymon, WereGarurumon & King Mickey (UCW)._

_**A/N: See you at Three Chains of Destiny! JC, Jean, Charles, Icon, gear up! It's time for some ass-kicking to be done!**_

_**This is a presentation of DJ Diddy Dog - KIVA FORM.**_

_**Wake Up! Release the chains of destiny!**_

_**2/4/2008 - Just updating the chapter because I forgot that CASZ's School Wreck PPV had already passed by! Dumb me! I'm going to give everybody time to wrap up a couple more chapters in their story before I begin the PPV! Now I'm gone for real this time!**_


End file.
